Doctor Who Adventures: The Polish Mystery
by ChristianL.Gossett
Summary: When the TARDIS lands in Paris in 1906, the 9th Doctor and Rose soon are informed that famed scientist, Marie Curie, has been kidnapped. When the Doctor finds evidence that leads to only one possible creature, he is then frustrated. Who kidnapped Marie Curie? What motive did the kidnappers have? Will the Doctor save her in time? Find out in this sequel! Please leave reviews!
1. Chapter I

Doctor Who Adventures: The Polish Mystery

By: Christian L. Gossett

Chapter I

It's the month of September in the year of 1906. Marie Curie, 38, is in her lab in Paris, France. She's been in her lab since 6:00 in the morning and it is now 12:30 in the middle of the night. Her family thinks these hours are ludicrous, but Marie thinks that her work requires as many hours as it needs. These hours are the main factor on why she doesn't spend much time with her husband, Pierre, and her two children, Irene-Joliot and Eve.

Marie runs her hand through her hair because of her frustration with her experiment she was trying to conduct. She walks over to a light brown wooded chemical stand and glanced at all the chemicals and liquids she had. There were chemicals colored light blue, neon green, bright yellow and dark orange. She reached over, her hand going in the direction of the neon green. Marie grabbed the glass vial of the neon green chemical. She spun around and set the chemical on the counter. She was pouring the chemical in when she heard noises.

She dropped the vial, the glass shattering and the chemical flooding the counter. "God damn it," she whispered to herself. She then trotted over to the brown double doors and creaked them open, just enough that a tiny amount of light would shine through crack of the door. When she looked, Marie saw nothing. But when she opened the door a little more, she saw one of her lab partners lying on the floor.

She gasped and swung the door open. When she stepped into the hallway, she saw the most horrific sight ever!

There were two metal monsters in the hallway. "Run facial initiation," the white metal monster ordered in a deep, robotic voice.

The black metal monster moved closer to Marie and she stepped back. "Running facial recognition," the black metal monster announced in a high pitched, robotic voice.

After a few seconds, the black metal monster turned to his partner. "The facial recognition came back positive. The individual is Marie Curie."

"How do you know my name," she questioned, scared for her life.

"We don't reveal information about their equipment," the white metal monster responded.

The two monsters then neared closer to the scientists and Marie shuffled back. "Please don't hurt me," she cried. "Please don't hurt me!"

"We will do what they please with no interruptions," the black metal monster yelled.

Marie then suddenly ran into a wall and realized that the monsters were going to take her.

"Marie Curie is required," the two monsters announced, giving her chills down her spine. "Marie Curie is required!"


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Rose Tyler slowly slips on a light blue tee and slides on her dark blue skinny jeans over her light purple panties. She slips on her deep white socks and slips on her white tennis shoes. As she opens her bedroom door, her mother, Jackie, stands in her usual pink bathrobe that she puts on after she takes her morning shower. She also holds a roll of chap stick in her hand. "Put this on before you run off with your boyfriend," Jackie ordered, referring to "boyfriend" as the Doctor.

"I am not dating the Doctor, mum! I may hang around with him a lot, but my heart belongs to Mickey!"

"Then why don't you take Mickey along with ya?"

"Because the Doctor doesn't want him to come along."

"Well, what if you suggest it?"

"He still won't let him come, mum. The two of them just don't get along."

"I don't care, Rose! It's disrespectful!"

"I know. I just…kind of don't think about Mickey when I'm with him."

"Oh my god, Rose! Just go!"

Rose walked past her mother and glared at her. "I'll be home when I get home," she yelled and slammed the apartment door behind her.

The Ninth Doctor stands outside the TARDIS. He rubs his hand against his police box's smooth texture. He then taps his black boot, a thumping noise coming from the asphalt that he was tapping on. He looks off into the distance and see's his companion walking down the stairs with a frustrated look on her face. "What's wrong, Rose," the Doctor yelled to her, making sure that she was okay.

"My mum makes me angry sometimes," she responded, stomping towards him.

"What did she do now?" The Doctor already knew about Jackie and her ways.

"She's complaining about how I hang around with you more than my own boyfriend!"

"That's because I'm more interesting!"

Rose glared at him, telling him that she wasn't in the mood. "Can we just go? I just wanna go somewhere and not think about my mum or Mickey or anything! I just wanna go!"

"Alright, fine. You don't need to whine!" The Doctor grabbed the handle to his time ship and swung it open.

"Where ya going this time," a familiar voice asked.

When the Doctor spun around, he saw Mickey Smith, wearing a brown winter jacket and his hair was cut short. "I don't know yet," the Doctor responded. "Wherever the TARDIS lands!" The Doctor flashed his usual smile that makes Rose excited.

"Do you care if I tag-a-long?"

"Yeah, Doctor. How 'bout it?"

The Doctor stood in the TARDIS, frozen. He and Mickey never did get a long. But if it wasn't for Mickey, the Slitheen would've probably destroyed planet Earth. He looked him straight in the eye. "Promise me this," the Doctor started. "Make sure that you don't touch any buttons on the TARDIS or do anything in the past that might change the future. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Please don't do that."

"I apologize. Anyways, let's get this show on the road!"

"I agree," Rose exclaimed. "Now I won't be yelled at by my mum anymore!"

Mickey and Rose jumped into the TARDIS while the Doctor was hitting buttons and pulling levers on the TARDIS' control board. When he was done, he put his hand on the last lever and looked at the two. "Ready?"

"Ready," the two replied at the same time.

"Fantastic!" The Doctor pulled up the lever and the TARDIS' engine roared to life and he flashed his smile.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

The TARDIS lands with a calm and complete stop. The Doctor smiles, glad the TARDIS didn't come to a more rough one. "Where are we," Mickey questioned,eager to start his first adventure.

"Well, I was hoping we would land in BC Egypt," the Doctor started. "But it looks like we've landed in Poland."

"_Poland_? That's so boring!"

"We haven't even seen why we've landed here, Mickey," Rose said, already frustrated with him for acting like a child.

"Yeah, but- wait. Is it the year of Word War II?"

"I don't know yet," the Doctor responded. "We'll have to go out and see."

"I got dibs on first," Mickey announced and rushed out of the TARDIS.

"Wait up," Rose called after him and she dashed out also.

The Doctor groaned. "It's like baby-sitting a bunch of toddlers! A bunch of very, very cranky toddlers!" He grunted and then walked out of the TARDIS.

His foot hits the light green grass. He reaches down and pulls out some of the grass. He puts it up to his nose and sniffs it. "Ah, the sweet smell of grass! Earth grass," the Doctor said.

"Hello," a man yelled to the group of them.

"What do ya want," Mickey responded in a rude tone.

"My wife's missing! Can I come talk to you?"

"Of course," Rose yelled in response.

The man ran towards the group and the Doctor gave the man an odd look. When he arrived, the man had a kind of bushy beard and wore a black suit. He had did not have much hair, but the Doctor did not care. "Have you seen my wife?"

"What does she look like," questioned Rose.

"She has white hair, brown hair."

"What's her name?"

"Marie. Marie Curie."

The Doctor froze. Who would need to kidnap the discoverer of radium? "You mean Marie Curie, like the scientist," the Doctor questioned, making sure that the man was talking about the Marie Curie everyone would know in the future.

"I guess."

"Where did you last see her?"

"6:00 am in the morning yesterday. She probably was taken in her lab! Please, can you help me?"

"Of course we will," Rose responded, even though Pierre was asking the Doctor. "Right, Doctor?"

"We have to."

"Great!" The man smiled and hugged Rose.

"I'm Rose."

"Pierre Curie, if I haven't already introduced myself. Have I? You know, don't answer that. Anyways, who are those two?"

"Well, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor responded and flashed his smile towards Pierre. "Nice to meet you, Pierre. Your wife is going to make a big imp-! Scratch that!" The Doctor almost spilled the beans about the future to someone in the past.

Pierre turned to Mickey. "How about you? What's your name? You obviously have one, don't you?"

"Mickey. Mickey Smith, someone from the fut-." He shut his mouth when the Doctor gave him the glare that said "shut your mouth".

"From where? Where do you all come from?'

"We're from….um…England," Rose responded. "That's right! England!"

"Oh really! What part?"

"London."

"Ah! My cousin lives in London! Do you happen to know a Henrietta?"

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"That's alright! So, how long have you been living in London?"

"Five years, we live in London and no, we do not know any Henrietta," the Doctor responded. He then took a deep breath and then let it out. "So, where is your home?"

"Not too far. Would you like to come and stay for a bit? I could give you more information about Marie if you like!"

"I think that would be fantastic," the Doctor responded and flashed his smile. "Shall we go?"


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

It was a long walk from the TARDIS to the Curie's home. On the way, the Doctor counted that they passed, precisely, two hundred-twenty homes, five bakeries, thirty-four groceries and only one home/store combination. The Doctor's feet were so tired that he actually thought of taking off his beloved boots. "That's one bloody walk," Rose commented, Mickey shaking his head in agreement in between breaths.

"Well," Pierre started. "Imagine yourself sprinting that distance! That's what I did, trying to find out if anyone has seen Marie. Then I ran into you three and, here we are!" He smiled.

The Doctor looked at the house and saw that it was an ordinary looking house- red brick on the outside, a dark brown wooden door and about five to six windows. He was expecting more from Marie, possibly raising enough money to buy a house two or three times this size! He then though that maybe 1906 was not the year she became successful.

Pierre opened the door and peeked his head in. "Girls," he yelled. "Come out and greet our visitors! They've come all the way from England!"

"England," one of the girls responded. "Wow!"

"Yeah! Now come on down here!"

About thirty seconds later, two girls wearing the same type of clothing- a deep purple dress with light pink flowers on it- stood in the doorway, staring at amazement at their guests. "What are their names," one of the girls asked.

"Well," Pierre started. "The young lady's name is Rose, the colored gentleman beside her is Mickey and the other man beside her is called the Doctor."

"Doctor who," the other little girl questioned.

"It's just the Doctor," the Doctor responded and flashed his smile at the girls. "Who are these girls?"

"The older looking one is our first daughter, Irene-Joliot," Pierre responded. "And beside her is our youngest and last daughter, Eve."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Irene-Joliot responded. "Are you here to help look for my mom?"

"Yes he is," Pierre responded. "So are Rose and Mickey. They're like his sidekicks!"

"Is he like a detective," Eve questioned.

The Doctor was surprised that at the age of two that Eve could already say the word 'detective'. "No. I'm just a man that likes to help nice people, like yourselves."

"We should feel very honored, girls," Pierre told them. "The Doctor is all the way from England, just to help Daddy find Mommy."

"Are we the luckiest people alive, dad," Irene-Joliot questioned, Rose smiling because of the mind of the four year old.

"It kind of feels like it!" Pierre then turned to the three of them. "Would you like to come in for something to drink? I've got tea!"

"Count me in," Mickey said and started walking towards the house.

"Me too," Rose agreed and followed her boyfriend.

"Why not," the Doctor said and followed his two companions into the Curie's home.

The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Pierre sat down at the dinner table that was in between the kitchen and the family room. The Doctor took a sip of tea from the white, ceramic cup. The cup had a flower design on the side and had the word 'Curie' written along the bottom. "Have Marie ever stayed out," the Doctor questioned, wanting to get down to business.

"She has, but not a whole day. The latest she's ever been was two in the morning, which was because of work."

The Doctor nodded. "Has she ever had any problems with co-workers?"

"None that she told me about."

The gears in the Doctor's mind start to move. Could it have been a frustrated co-worker who kidnapped Marie? There was not enough information to make final decisions. "Is there any possible way you could get us into her lab?" The Doctor knew that there had to be some sort of clue at Marie's lab.

"I guess so. I'm pretty sure the head of the university will understand."

"Fantastic!" The Doctor flashed his smile and took a tiny sip of his tea. "Shall we go?"

Meanwhile, Marie wakes up in an odd and futuristic like atmosphere. Her vision was still very blurry, but she could see the metallic monsters that had kidnapped her in her lab. "Where am I," she demanded.

"Marie has awakened," the high pitched metallic monster announced.

"Question her about how she could help the empire," a red, lower pitched, metallic monster ordered.

"Where am I," she still ordered. "I demand you tell me!"

"We do not answer human questions," the high pitched metallic monster responded. "Humans answer our questions! You will help us construct a device that will exterminate the human race! If you do not participate in the construction of the device, you will be exterminated!"

Marie had to pause. It was either kill the rest of the human race for her life or save the human race for the life of hers. "What's the device?"


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

The Doctor grapples the handle to Pierre's blue 1905 Ford Model F and swings open the door, sliding into the passenger seat and beside Pierre. "I would like to thank you all once again," he said and looked back and saw that there wasn't enough room for everyone. "Oh, I'm sorry. It looks like I don't have enough room!"

"That's alright," the Doctor started. "Mickey would be happy to stay behind!"

Mickey glared at the Doctor. "I'm not staying here in 1906 Poland when I could be sitting at home in 20-."

Rose nudged him in the arm, shutting his mouth. "I'll stay here and watch the girls," she volunteered.

"Are you sure, Rose," the Doctor questioned.

"I'm absolutely, one hundred percent positive!"

"Thanks, sweetheart," Mickey said and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's just one more thing to do. Have fun, but not too much!"

"We'll have _lots of fun_," the Doctor responded sarcastically, angry that Rose isn't joining him.

Mickey slid into the seat behind Pierre and Rose trotted back into the house.

When she shut the door, she saw the girls peering from their rooms. "It's okay," she started. "I don't bite!"

"Are they gone," Irena-Joliot questioned.

"Yeah. Why?"

She carefully tip-toed down the stairs. "Are you guys really from England?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I…I saw you in my book."

Rose gave the girl a weird look. _Maybe her imagination was going wild _, she thought to herself. "You did! What book?"

"The Beautiful Girl."

"That's really sweet! Who's the author?"

"Charles Dickens."

Rose froze. She then remembered when she and the Doctor went back to 1869 and met Charles Dickens. Could this book really be written just about Rose? She remembered that Charles 'had a thing for her' when the Doctor and her first met him, but she never thought that he would write a novel about her. "Do you know when it was published?"

"It was either 1869 or 1870."

She then knew that this book _had _to be written about her. She just couldn't believe that Charles thinks Rose was so special that he needed to publish a novel about her. "Do you mind if I loan that book?"

"You can have it, if you want."

"Oh, no. I just want to….skim through it to get the plot!"

"I can just tell you about it."

"Okay. What is it?"

Pierre's Ford came to a stop and the Doctor basically jumped out of the car, ready to get his 'detective on'! As he opened the door, he saw that there were investigators were black fedoras with a white trim. One of the investigators turned around and scanned the Doctor. "Who are you," the investigator questioned.

"I'm the Doctor. You?"

"Investigator Tomas Rodgers. How about you?" Tomas pointed to Pierre.

"I'm Pierre Curie, wife of Marie Curie, who is currently missing."

"How about the colored fellow next to you?"

"I'm Mickey. Mickey Smith."

"Nice to meet you. Anyways, is your wife here?"

"I just told you," Pierre started. "She's missing."

"Well, there's also three scientists dead."

"How were they killed," the Doctor questioned.

"From an investigators point of view, it looks like they were electrically shocked."

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

"You're the doctor!" Tomas smiled and stepped aside.

The Doctor kneeled down beside a young, blonde haired woman. He looked down and saw the woman was wearing a white lab coat with a white name tag that read the name 'Dr. Helena Giroux'. The Doctor had the nerve to pull out the sonic screwdriver, but reminded himself that he may not want to do that in 1906 Poland. He pulled back Helena's eyelids and saw that she had the feeling of shock in her mind. There must've been some sort of extra-terrestrial intruder that would've caused Helena to be this shocked. "You're correct," the Doctor said and looked up at Tomas. "They were shocked with some sort of electrical source. It'll be unknown until we get her down to the morgue."

"Could you take her," Tomas questioned. "Y'know, because you're a doctor."

"I'm not that type of doctor, sir. I'd wait for the morticians to come and collect the bodies."

"Alright."

The Doctor looked past Tomas and saw black marks on the floor, possibly from too much pressure on the white tiled floor. "Have you inspected that mark on the floor, yet," the Doctor questioned, wondering what that black mark was from.

"We have," Tomas responded. "We assume that it was from some sort of metallic machine. We also found bronze scrapings, therefore being our reason on why we said what we said."

The Doctor was stumped for a second, but then came to a solution. A solution that he would've never thought of in the next million years!

There is only one race that would perform this act. There is only one race that has anything bronze. There is only one race that is so heartless and emotionless to not think about this woman's family.

The race that kidnapped Marie Curie was the Daleks. The only question left is: why?


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

Marie stands in front of a black Dalek. It's shiny blue eye stares right into hers. "Is this the individual," the Dalek questioned.

"This is Marie Curie, Dalek Sec," the bronze Dalek responded.

"Excellent. We will need her for the construction of the device."

"What is this device?"

"The Daleks will not explain their weaponry to a human!"

"I am here to help you! Don't you think I should get some information on it?"

Dalek Sec paused. He rotated himself towards his colleagues and then returned his attention back to Marie. "The device will be a ray that will incinerate the Earth's crust in less than four seconds. We will need numerous amounts of radium. Do you have any available?"

"I have some back in my lab. If you would send me back down, I would get it."

"That won't be necessary. Dalek Caan and Dalek Jast will go back to Earth and retrieve the radium. Then we will start the construction of the device! If any humans get in your way, you will have the right to _exterminate _them!"

The two other Daleks in the ship suddenly disappeared and Marie spun around. "They better not hurt my family!"

"The Daleks do not take orders from humans! Anyone who is hostile will be _exterminated_!"

"Please don't hurt my family!"

"The Daleks do not take orders from humans!"

"Please!"

"The Daleks do not take orders from humans!"

"If you hurt them, I will not help you with this device!"

Dalek Sec went silent. The hostile alien-like form stopped moving. "Then you will be _exterminated_!"

"Then don't hurt my family!"

"Your orders shall be fulfilled, if you still help with the construction of the device."

"If they aren't harmed, you can count me in!"

"Excellent!" Dalek Sec then paused. "Dalek Caan, Dalek Jast. None of the constructors family shall be exterminated!"

"Affirmative," the two Daleks replied.

"Excellent!"

The Doctor, Pierre and Mickey still stand in Marie's lab, still trying to find her. "Now," Pierre started. "What are these Dalek things again?"

"The Daleks are the most feared and hostile creatures in the universe," the Doctor responded. "They have no emotion, meaning they don't care for anyone except for themselves!"

"Sound like my neighbors!"

The Doctor gave him a glare. "This is nothing to be joking about! The Daleks could've already killed Marie."

Pierre was silent.

"Not so funny now, is it?"

"I apologize."

"Rose encountered the first Dalek in America. They were keeping it as a slave, which wasn't right. Rose placed her hand on it, changing the Dalek forever. One of the rarest occasions in all of space and time!"

"She told me about that," Mickey added. "She also told me about a fellow named Adam."

The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. He remembered Adam Mitchell. He was part of the team that enslaved the Dalek. He then had a computer interface port (info spike) installed in his head to absorb all the information he wanted. The Doctor kicked him off the TARDIS for being greedy and he vowed to have his revenge, which has not happened yet.

The sound of a glass breaking projected into the hallway.

The Doctor, Pierre and Mickey suddenly sprinted to the noise's originating place. They all knew they were standing in front of Marie's lab. When the Doctor peered in, he saw some friends he wanted to have a 'little talk' with. "You," he yelled.

Dalek Caan and Dalek Jast spun around. "The Doctor has been found," Dalek Caan announced.

"He will be _exterminated_," Dalek Jast suggested.

"You won't be doing any _exterminating_ today. All we want to know is where Marie Curie is."

"The Daleks do not have to answer to the Doctor," Dalek Caan responded, ready to exterminate his number one enemy.

"Well you better or else I'll _exterminate _you two right here, right now."

"The Daleks are not afraid of the Doctor's threats," Dalek Jast responded.

"Are those the Daleks," Pierre whispered in the ear of the Doctor.

"Yeah. Hostile, aren't they?"

"Very!"

The Doctor then turned back to confront the two Daleks, but they were gone. "Dammit!"

"Where did they go?'

"Emergency temporal time shift."

Pierre and Mickey gave confused looks.

"They escaped."

"Can we find them," Mickey questioned.

The Doctor flashed his smile. "Yes we can, Mickey! But we have to go back to the TARDIS!"

"What about Rose? Will she be coming?"

The Doctor had to think for a moment. "We better bring her, just in case that the TARDIS doesn't land back here!"

"What about me," Pierre questioned.

"What about _you_," the Doctor questioned.

"Do I go?"

"I really suggest not. There's going to be a lot of confusing stuff and it may be…tough. I think you should go home with your girls and hug them tightly and pray."

"Will you bring Marie back?"

The Doctor did not know how to respond to that question. This mission could go to ways- either bringing Marie home safe or bringing her home…unsafe. "That's why I don't want you to go. This could go on way or another."

"Promise me that you'll bring her home, Doctor."

The Doctor stood silent.

"Please, Doctor?"

The Doctor still stood silent.

"Why aren't you responding?"

"Because I don't know how this will go. I'm scared for Marie and myself. The Daleks are worse than they were in the past."

"Why's that," questioned Mickey.

"Because of the Time War. The version of me I like to refer to as the 'War Doctor' committed-." The Doctor didn't finish because his war trauma was kicking in. "The Daleks lost a lot of their kind in the Time War. They want to get revenge….on me."

"I'm…sorry I asked."

"You didn't know. We better go and get Rose. Let's get to that ship with our heads held high, no matter the outcome!"

"Hopefully it's the good one," Pierre added.

"I do, too," the Doctor responded. "I do, too."


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

Marie sits on the floor of the main Dalek space ship. She looks up at Dalek Sec, who has not talked for about half an hour. Dalek Caan and Dalek Jast then reappeared into the ship, handing the radium over to Dalek Sec. "The Doctor was spotted," Dalek Caan informed Dalek Sec.

"Warn the others of his arrival. Get to your battle stations. Prepare for a massive extermination!"

The two Daleks then rolled away and it was only Marie and Dalek Sec. "Is that enough radium," Marie questioned.

"Enough to construct the device. We need to start the construction immediately before the Doctor's arrival."

"Who's the Doctor?"

The Doctor, Pierre and Mickey burst into the Curie's home to see Rose sitting in a rocking chair, reading a book. "I didn't know your read books," the Doctor commented.

"I do now," Rose responded. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah. This involves our old friend, the Daleks."

"_You're kidding_? What do they need Marie Curie for?"

"That's what he's trying to figure out," Pierre responded. "Thank you for watching the girls, Rose. I really appreciate it!"

"Anytime. Anyways, are we leaving?"

"Yeah," the Doctor responded. "Now!"

Rose hopped out of the rocking chair and stood up straight. "Let's move then!"

"I'll drive you there," Pierre suggested.

"Fantastic," the Doctor responded and flashed his smile. "Let's find Marie Curie!"

Marie Curie, Dalek Sec, Dalek Caan, Dalek Jast and 100 other Daleks are crowded in one room, watching her construct the device that would destroy the Earth. "Why do you want to destroy Earth," Marie questioned, wondering the Dalek's motive on why to destroy the planet her, her husband and her children are apart of.

"The Daleks do not explain their reasoning to humans," Dalek Sec responded.

"Is it revenge? There are other ways to express revenge then destroying a whole planet!"

"The Daleks will do what the Daleks want with no interruptions from human opinions!"

"Sorry for asking!"

It wasn't a very long drive. Pierre was going two times more than the speed limit, eager for the Doctor to find his wife and return her home safely. He slammed on the brakes, the Doctor nearly flying out the windshield. Before he walked to far, Pierre stared at him. "Please bring her home safe, Doctor."

"I'll try my best!" The Doctor then sprinted to his time ship, swinging the door open, eager to travel with her again. "Let's get moving! We don't have much time!"

"What if the Daleks know we're coming," Rose questioned.

"Then be ready to fight!" The Doctor pulled up the last lever and the TARDIS started to dematerialize.

Pierre stared at the TARDIS disappearing. "I don't really think he's from London."


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

Marie stands in front of a large window, working on this device for the Daleks that will destroy her home planet, Earth. As she puts on the last finishing touch, she takes a deep breath and thinks about what she is doing. How could she build a ray that would destroy her own planet? It will kill her husband and children! How could she betray them like that? "Is the device completed," Dalek Sec questioned.

Marie sniffled, trying to hold back the tears. "Yes. It's done."

"Excellent. The destruction of Earth shall begin."

She glanced out the window and saw the most unusual thing. It was a blue, wooden box flying through the air. "What in the world is that," she asked.

"What is-," Dalek Sec started, but the TARDIS' engine noise interrupted him.

"The TARDIS is here," Dalek Jast announced. "The Doctor have arrived! We must _exterminate_!"

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around. He looked to left and saw a Marie Curie huddled in the corner by Dalek Sec. "Ah," the Doctor started. "Sec, Jast and Caan! All members of the Cult of Skaro! Where's Thay?" Dalek Thay is the fourth and final member of the Cult of Skaro.

"He is on another battle ship," Dalek Sec responded. "You will now be exterminated, Doctor!"

All the Daleks in the room, including Dalek Sec, fired their blasters, but their blasts bounced off and bounced back, eliminating most of their population, leaving Dalek Sec, Caan and Jast in the room. "A defence shield! Comes with the TARDIS! Now, hand off Marie Curie!"

"Marie Curie will be exterminated," Dalek Sec announced. "Exterminate!"

The Doctor pulled out and aimed his sonic screwdriver at Dalek Sec. He pressed the button down and Dalek Sec's blaster was now broken. "Your blaster is now broken," the Doctor commented. "Run, Marie!"

Marie sprinted over to the TARDIS, but soon stopped when a blast zipped right past her. She then dived, dodging a blast that was shot from Dalek Caan, the Doctor pulling her off the ground. "Who are you," she questioned.

"I'm the Doctor. And I'm taking you home!"

"You will not leave, Doctor," Dalek Sec yelled. "The Cult of Skaro forbids you from leaving!"

The Doctor turned around and stared Dalek Sec through his eye. "Well the Cult of Skaro can kiss my arse!" The Doctor flashed his smile. "Cheers!" The Doctor slammed the door shut, leaving the three members of the Cult of Skaro to fend for themselves.

Marie was staring up, amazed by the TARDIS. "Where did you get this beautiful ship," she questioned.

"Long story," the Doctor responded.

"I love stories! Go on, tell it!"

The Doctor pulled up a lever and looked her in the eye. "I stole it from my home planet a long, long, long time ago!"

"You mean Earth?"

"Far from it!"

"Wait. So you're an alien? Like those Dalek things?"

"I'm not as evil as them. I'm also not metal!"

"But you look like me, well, not exactly me, but-."

"Human," Rose finished. "That's what I thought, too."

"So you aren't hostile?"

"Sometimes I get to be," the Doctor responded. "Not hostile enough to kill someone or something!"

Marie nodded.

The TARDIS then started to materialize and the Doctor was the first to check that this was 1906 Poland. The door creaked open and the Doctor stuck his head out like one of those cute pictures of prairie dogs you'd find on the Web.

Sure enough, it was.

"Well, congratulations, Marie," the Doctor started. "You survived the Daleks, the most feared creatures of the universe!"

"Really? They just look like oversized toys!"

The Doctor started to giggle. "I think that sometimes, too! Well, off you go!"

Marie smiled. "Thank you for saving me!"

"No problem! Thank you for discovering radium!"

"Your welcome, Doctor!" She smiled and then walked out the door, the last time the Doctor would ever see her before her death.

The Doctor turned around and looked at his two remaining companions, Rose and Mickey. "Ready to go home?"

"Ready," the two replied.

"Fantastic!"

When the Doctor was about to pull up the last lever, Rose interrupted him. "Hey Doctor," Rose started. "Did you know that Charles Dickens wrote a book about me?"

"He did? What's the title?"

"The Beautiful Girl."

"Oh, really! And how do you know it's about you?"

"It was published in 1870."

The Doctor flashed his usual smile. He then pulled up the lever and the TARDIS' dematerializing sound roared.


End file.
